Masquerade
by Ghostly Encounters
Summary: Everyone thought she was only a goodie goodie, but she has a secret; one she is keeping from everyone, even her friends. Snape/Hermione
1. Prologue

**Masquerade**

The summer was slowly coming to and end and Hermione lay in her bed; her hair had become tame and her eyes a softer, toffee color. Her hair spread out around her, like a halo as she stared at the ceiling, no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get to sleep. Her heart was beating in her chest, a white mask clutched within her hand. Tomorrow was the start another school year and a new job, hidden under a mask. The mask was so beautiful, the feather sticking off the side of it, giving it depth and character. She knew, when she spotted it, that it would be right for the job; it covered a lot of her face, but left some of it out in the open. It only really covered the important part of her face.

Her hands shook as she lifted the mask up and held it above her face, her eyes scanning over it. Delicately she played with the feathers all along it, they were soft to the touch and made her sigh in content. The eye holes looked like they were looking at her, looking into her; it made her fell uncomfortable but yet comfortable, at the same time. It was a piece of her, now. She couldn't get rid of it and she didn't want to. She was nervous and anxious to start the job, though it would claim most of her homework time; she would have to balance them all. She sighed, knowing it was going to take every ounce of energy and wits to keep this secret from Harry and Ron; though, she was a horrible liar when it comes to them. They could read her like a book and that made her feel vulnerable; a feeling she was used to, as she always had felt like that. With a sigh, she set it back on her night stand and turned the lamp off, bathing herself in darkness; a comfort for her.

She turned her back to the window, pulling the blankets up to her chin, though it was a pretty hot night and it was hot in her room. The blanket brought her comfort though, always having to have it covering her; it was her hold on her past, before she started to grow up. Before everything started to get so shaky for her, her future floating out of her reach; something that worried the poor girl. Her future was everything she looked forward, too. Hermione's parents wanted her to, also, have a future. They were proud of her, yet they could sense a change in her. Her mother tried to confront her about it, but her daughter brushed it off; saying that it was fine and nothing was wrong. Both of them couldn't help but worry, still. She was their little girl and they felt like they hardly knew her, as she was gone most the time; for school.

Her eyes slipped closed, as the owls flew around outside. The calls echoing into her room, through her open window. The curtains were blowing slightly in the breeze, soothing the girl's overheated skin. The girl let a soft sigh escape her lips, as if she could stop it anyway; a smile caressing her soft, pink lips. It felt like a soft kiss, a gentle caress, soothing the girl.

*******

"Hermione," her mother called, rapping her knuckles against the door.

The girl in the bed groaned and flipped over, she didn't want to wake up; though she knew she had to. Her mother knocked on the door again and she sat up, calling out that she was awake. She rubbed her eyes and stretched her lithe body, her back cracking a bit. It relieved some pressure and made her feel better, letting out a small yawn. Her nightgown fell to her knees and billowed out around her, the breeze from last night still in the air. The sun was shining into her room, the soft rays falling over her unmade bed. Her fuzzy slippers felt soft against her feet, making a lazy smile appear on her face; it falling slightly a she caught sight of the mask. A shiver of dread and yet curiosity flowed through her, making her swallow hard. Her double life was about to begin.

Shaking her head, the girl made her way downstairs, greeting her parents. Jane and John were your normal, muggle, parents. Both of her parents were dentist and they made quite a lot, a lot of the money going to the bills; in no way did they live lavishly, they weren't like that. They wanted their daughter to grow up with a level head and not a snob; like that Draco Malfoy, that she had told them about. Both of them were pretty proud about how she turned out and about her grades.

"Morning Mum, Dad," she greeted them, giving them each a peck on the cheek.

"Morning, Mione," her dad greeted her, with a smile on his face.

The girl returned his smile, on the inside an inner turmoil was raging. She felt bad because she hadn't told them about her job, but she knew if she did, they would make her quit; they thought she was still young. But this was her life and her choice, they should be able to support that. Her decision would kill them, not literally, but they wouldn't look at her the same again; no one would, not even her friends. This is why she hadn't told anyone about the interview or showed her excitement about getting the job, or even shared her nerves with anyone. They all thought it was because it was her last year at Hogwarts, that and the final battle was coming up.

The final battle. It was on everyone's mind and everyone could feel the stress of it' especially Harry. He had broke off his relationship with Ginny, because he feared he was going to die; he didn't want her heart to break. Though, it still would; even if they were broken up. It would be double the heartbreak, because everyone knew how much she loved him; even the Slytherins could see that. What was even more surprising was when Hermione caught Ron cheating on her with Lavender. She was hurt, but knew that Ron and her relationship was a lie; they didn't feel things for each other they only thought they did. She thought it was due to their closeness and the fact that he was one of the only guys that would pay attention to her. Granted, he did pic on her in the beginning.

"Do you have everything all packed?" Her mother asked her whilst they all ate.

"Yeah, everything is all set," she told her, her mind going to the white mask that was, now, resting on the bottom of her trunk.

"That is good. You were always the one to be prepared."

She smiled at her mum and nodded, letting her know she was right. Hermione was one for promptness; she hated being late, even if it was by a minute or two. Her mother was where she got it from, always the practical one; her father was one of those that was late, but he was good guy and made up for it.

They made small talk as they ate, the minutes ticking down. She was excited to see Harry, but not Ron; she was still hurt, no matter how long ago it was. Those wounds were still healing and when the time came, she would forgive him. She knew he was hurting that she didn't forgive him right away, but he'd have to get over that. With a sigh, she pushed her plate away from her. She wasn't hungry anymore, the thoughts of Ron taking away her appetite. Her parents looked to her, a look of worry wrinkling the laugh lines around their eyes. She gave them a bright, but pained, smile; her thoughts were now on the feeling of being alone. The feeling that plagued her ever since the break up. Harry had told her she needed to get over it, but she was having a bit of trouble. It was like her heart wouldn't let go, whilst her head argued with her that it was stupid.

"Time to go," her mum told her, breaking the girl from her thoughts.

She nodded her head, her hair moving with the head movement. Picking up her plate, she put it in the sink and went to get her things. She took one last look around her room and sighed, the last time she would see it for a better part of a year. Maybe even more, depended on how long the final battle lasted.

Once she had everything packed in the trunk of the car, she climbed in as her Father took off. Her mum and dad carried on a conversation and she tuned them out, watching the scenery go by. With a deep sigh, she peeled her eyes from the passing trees and fields and focused on her parents. Their conversation was lost to her, though, as she hadn't been paying attention to it. All she could make out that they were going to miss her and where they wanted to go for vacation, one that they were taking without her; they figured they needed some time alone.

"Why don't you go to Hawaii?" Hermione suggested to them, with a smile.

"I've always wanted to go there," her mother gushed, her father playfully rolling his eyes.

That move made Hermione giggle and her mother gently smack her dad's shoulder; they were truly perfect for each other. Hermione wished she had a love like theirs, someone to care for her and to love her. Another sigh left her lips, her mother asking her if she was okay.

"I'm fine," she smiled, "Just a little adamant on going back to school. I'm scared about what is going to happen this year."

The smile faded from her mother's face, "Don't worry about it, Mione. Just think happy thoughts, they tend to get you through the bad. Plus, everything is going to be fine. The good will prevail over evil."

"You're always the optimistic one," her father pointed out, making her mother chuckle.

"Yes, I am."

Hermione smiled and called a goodbye to them, her things out of the trunk now. Tears were falling down her cheeks, her parents trying to be strong, waving to her. She waved back and walked onto platform 9 ¾. Instantly she was attacked by Ginny, the redhead was just a blur until she wrapped her arms around her waist. Hermione chuckled and greeted her, now being bear bugged by Mrs. Weasley. Then it was Harry's turn, he held his arms out to her and she ran into them. He hugged her tight and smiled.

"I missed you, Mione."

"I missed you, too, Harry."

Ron stood there awkwardly, looking to Hermione. She ignored him and greeted the twins, Fred had his arm around a brunette; probably his latest girlfriend, he seriously had a hard time keeping a girl. George on the other hand, was holding his wife's hand, as his wife held their child; surprising it wasn't a twin, like him. She hugged them each and then hugged his wife. She could feel eyes on her and she turned to see Ron staring.

"What?"

He only shook his head and got on the train, as it was about time to leave. She, once again, waved goodbye to everyone and boarded the train, finding the head's compartment. There was one person in the compartment, not including her and when she seen who it was, she gasped. Malfoy. How could it be? She knew there were people who did better then him, sweet Merlin she was stuck with him. He smirked at her, the famous Malfoy smirk and raised an eyebrow to her.

"Surprised, Mudblood?"

"To say the least, Malfoy," she spat at him.

He laughed and shook his head, this was going to be a fun year; he was going to love tormenting her! Oh how fun this year was going to be for them both and for everyone involved, so full of adventure and love. But none of them knew that, none of them knew what was going to happen; making all of them scared for their futures.


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

A/N: I'd like to thank the two people that reviewed this story. I didn't think I would get any feed back on this. Thanks, Artemis Virgin Goddess and Cribellate. I've also been put on alert lists and favorites, already! That makes me so happy, I wasn't expecting that. Onward with the story!!

Hermione sat in a carriage with Draco, her eyes on the passing scenery, though it wasn't much at all; it was just the lake, the forest, and things she had seen since first year. Nothing had changed and it didn't really interest her as it once did, when she was younger; though she missed those days. She was carefree, except when she and the boys would get into a mess. She blamed those times on Harry, though she didn't mind going through them; finding that it only strengthened their friendship.

She could feel eyes on her, as if they were boring into her.

"What?" She snapped.

"Don't talk to me like that, Mudblood," Draco grimaced at her, his eyes narrowed into slits.

She rolled her eyes, "I see you still haven't changed."

This made Draco laugh and looked to the girl, "You thought I would change?"

She only shrugged her shoulders and returned to looking out the window, the carriage coming to a halt. Her body jarred a bit and she had almost fell into Draco's lap; she would have if she didn't think to grab the seat.

"Falling for me, Mudblood?" He asked, sneering at the girl.

"In your dreams," she called, whilst walking to the castle.

Draco just rolled his eyes and followed her. Hermione knew he noticed the change in her, because he couldn't take his eyes off of her. She felt him staring at her as she walked to the castle, the feeling making her a bit uneasy. She picked up her pace, Ron and Harry flanking her sides now. This made her feel better, knowing Draco had removed his eyes from her; his own friends joining him.

Ron and Harry were both sucked up in Quidditch talk, leaving Hermione to her own thoughts; somewhere she didn't want to be. Ever since they had called her about the job, she'd been stressing and her thoughts had been all over the place. If she kept within her thoughts, she knew she was going to blurt it out to them; like word vomit, that you couldn't stop. She was known for blurting a lot of things to her parents, things she would never tell them, like how she was no longer innocent. Her father wasn't happy about that, but her mother waited for him to go to bed, so she could ask her daughter how was it. That embarrassed Hermione, she wasn't used to being so open with her mother. Sure, they have a close relationship but not that close! All the while Hermione told her, her cheeks were a bright red.

During the walk she had been so lost in thought, that she didn't notice the doors and ran right into them. She could hear the laughter of some of the students, guessing they were probably Slytherins. Her cheeks started to emit a warmth and a red color spread across them, she had never been more embarrassed in her life! Talk about starting the new school year off with a bang.

"Are you okay, Mione?" Ron asked, concerned for his girlfriend.

She nodded and smiled at him, telling him that she was okay and that it was just a bump on the head. He smiled at her and stroked her cheek, nodding. Again, her cheeks became a red color and she tried to hide her face; his hand was making that task quite difficult.

"Oh get a room you two!" Harry joked, laughing at the pair.

Hermione rolled her eyes and flipped him off, receiving a chuckle from him; continuing on to the great hall. Ron took a seat, Hermione to his right and Harry on Hermione's other side; like it had been since the beginning of the year, when they weren't fighting.

"Good evening everyone," Professor McGonagall greeted them, having taken over for Dumbledore.

The sorting began; Hermione tuning it out, it was the same thing every year. She only clapped when the other Gryffindors around her clapped, which was when they had gained a newbie. This made her remember when she was new and how nervous she was; the memories making her smile and let out a chuckle. Luckily no one heard her as the table had just burst into a round of applause, with her joining in; though she hadn't seen the first year that was inducted in. It wasn't hard to spot the person, though, as the girl looked so timid that she would faint. The girl's eyes caught Hermione's and she gave her a smile, trying to comfort the girl; knowing from experience what it was like.

The feat then began, after the sorting was through. From her peripheral vision, Hermione could see Ron grabbing everything in site; Harry doing the same thing. She rolled her eyes, never understanding how one could eat so much and still have the physique the boys did; though it could be credited to playing Quidditch. With a shake of her head, she took only what she could eat; which wasn't much as soon she had to go to her new job.

Once the meal was finished, she excused her self; making Harry and Ron promise to tell her the password to the common rooms later. They both nodded, asking where she was going, receiving a shake of the head. She rushed out of the castle and to Hogsmeade, apparating from there, to her job.

The lights from the club could be seen from the outside, the music thumping through the concrete; you could feel even through your sneakers. Her hands began to shake, as she had the white mask already upon her face. Her identity was sealed as she made her way to the dressing rooms; she was told by the owner that her costume would be waiting for her, already knowing what it was made her even more nervous. Her heart was pounding in her chest and she could feel the sweat collecting on her brow; looking for the girl that was supposed to help her.

A girl walked up to her, she had dirty, blond hair and blue eyes. She looked stunning, her mask was in place and her outfit was one. Her lips were painted a vibrant red, a color she could pull off and her hair was pulled back with some pins. The red, glittering outfit caught Hermione's eye. It consisted of a pair of panties and a bra, barely covering anything.

"T-t-that is what we have to wear?" a frightened Hermione asked, swallowing hard.

The girl let out a musical laugh and looked to her, nodding her head.

"Now lets get you ready!"

Hermione was about to protest, until she was shoved into a chair. Her hair was being tugged as girls, with all different colored masks, worked on her. After the whole ordeal was over, she was handed an outfit and told to put it on; with hesitation she pulled the garments onto her body. She felt so exposed that she was ready to quit. Her mind was racing and her throat was dry, there was no way she was getting on stage like this. But the girls were pushing her and she heard her stage name being called.

"Welcome to The Flamingo, we have a new dancer called Book Worm. But trust us, she is anything but a book worm. Give her a warm welcome, as she fulfills your desires!"

That was her cue, nervously she took a step onto the stage; the lights blinding and intimidating. Hesitantly she started dancing, feeling her body relax and the music flowing through her. Her hips were swaying and she was running her tongue over her lips. Wrapping her stiletto'd feet around the pole, she slid down it, using her flexibility. All around her she could hear the catcalls and men calling her to the side, money clutched within their hands. She crawled over to one side of the stage, her movements slow and seductive; feeling paper against her skin, she looked back. Men were shoving bills into the hem of her panties, making her slightly blush just as a red light hit her, making the blush disappear within the light.

*******

Hermione sighed as she wiped the make up from her face and pulled her hair from it's updo. The girls were all congratulating her on her performance, most of them in awe of it.

"You were good for a newbie," the girl that had helped her, better known was Allison, told her.

She blushed and thanked the girl, giving her a shake of the head; she felt that she could have done better and vowed that she would get better. Though, the praises the girls were singing were getting to her head a bit. With a wave to them all, she made her way to an ally and apparated back to the castle. The money was tucked away in her purse and she made her way to the commons, only a voice stopped her.

"Miss Granger, what are you doing out of bed?" The voice was cold and hard; she knew only one person it would belong to.

"P-p-professor, I thought I heard someone out here and being head girl it is my duty to check it out."

Snape glared at her, "You're lucky you can hide behind that excuse, Miss Granger."

He left her and she let out a sigh of relief, her feet carrying her to the portrait hole; mentally smacking herself, she had no way of getting the password. Everyone else was in bed and she was left out here, well she thought she was the only one out here. Another voice, from a dark corner, made her jump.

"You're finally back," Harry said, stepping out from the shadows.

"Yeah I had to do some things and then I thought I heard someone lurking about the castle."

He nodded his head, but she knew he didn't believer her. She could tell it by the look in his eyes.

"The password is Dumbledore," he told her, going into the hole, as the portrait had swung open.

Hermione watched her friends retreating back and couldn't help but feel guilty; a secret this big was hurting them, but she had to do it. She needed the money, as it was getting tight and there was no other way. She had tried to get many other jobs, but it didn't work. No one would hire her, as she had to go far away for the school year. What felt like her millionth sigh, escaped her lips as she made her way inside. She could hear the fire crackling in the hearth, the sound so familiar it was relaxing. It made everything slip from her mind, but her homework. Pulling her bag to her, she got started on it, taking a lot of courses as she did in their third year; another time turner in her possession to help her. The last thing she remembered was writing an Ancient Runes paper and then everything went black; she had fallen asleep whilst doing her homework.


	3. Chapter Two

**A/N: Thank you for all of you who have put me on your alert list and the reviews that I have gotten. It makes me happy. I am having a pretty hard time writing this, but I'm doing it for all of you!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the people. Unless it is someone you don't recognize, at all. All of HP belongs to JK Rowling, I just use them as my puppets. **

**Chapter Two**

Hermione groaned, feeling her world shake; she was having one of the best dreams ever! A voice broke through her consciousness and brought her from her dream world; Harry was standing before her.

"Mione, come on, get up!"

She groaned and swatted at him, trying to get him off of her; muttering a no under her breath. She was still so tired and didn't want to get up, at all. She nuzzled her face into her arms and made some noises with her mouth, going back to sleep. Harry, again, began to shake her; the girl just batting his arms away, like last time. Fed up with her, he went into boy's bathroom and filled a cup up with cold water; pouring that all over Hermione, once he was downstairs. Hermione woke with a screech and glared at her friend, Harry giving her an innocent smile; behind his back, the glass rested in his hands.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" She screamed at him, her face red; she was livid.

"Oh shit!"

He started to run with a very angry Hermione chasing him, making others laugh; a crowd gathering around them. Harry scaled the couch in one jump, whilst Hermione went around it. She was slowly tiring and he knew that, smirking. Finally, she fell to the couch; her breathing was erratic as he was out of breath. Harry plopped down into an armchair, grinning at her.

"You might want to get dressed."

She grumbled and made her way upstairs, grabbing some clothes, she made her way to the bathroom and gasped; looking into the mirror, she seen some of the ink on her cheek. The cold water only made it run and it looked like she had been crying, like the tears left a trail within the ink. Muttering an incantation, the ink was wiped from her cheek and her face became dry. Her hair was beginning to frizz and she had dark rings under her eyes. It looked like she didn't get any sleep at all; sighing, she used a straightening spell and a concealment charm. So many things she had to do to herself just to make herself presentable, just so she wouldn't have to answer questions. If she were cornered enough, the secret would tumble from her lips.

"Hermione you almost done?" Harry called up the stairs.

"Yeah, just need to do something with my hair!"

She quickly finished up in the bathroom and rushed downstairs, packing her bag back up; she was going to fix her homework at breakfast. With Ron and Harry by her side; she hoisted her bag on her shoulder and followed them to the Great Hall. They were lost in mindless chatter and she was in her own world; the reason why she didn't see them stop and the reason she ran into something solid, something warm. Looking up, she glared as she spotted it was Draco. He sneered down at her, his cronies following his lead.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Potty, Weasel, and Mudblood."

"Shove it, Malfoy," Harry spat, glaring at the platinum haired boy.

"Oh what a great comeback," Malfoy actually let out a cold laugh.

Harry glared at him and Ron lunged for him, Hermione pulling him back just in time. She didn't want her friend to get detention or getting their house points taken away. The drama wasn't worth the repercussions and it wasn't worth it to fight; fighting never really solved anything. Her parents had taught her to deal with her feelings another way, though she did lose it in third year when she had punched him. Sure, it did feel good but the guilt was starting to eat at her.

"He's not worth it!"

Malfoy stood there with his arms crossed with a high superiority, but Hermione could see that he was eyeing Harry; not just any old way, like he was attracted to him. The girl smirked and looked over at him with a raised eyebrow; looking to her, he knew that she had seen him.

"Crabbe, Goyle, come! We don't need to waste our time on this filth!"

Hermione only smirked more, the fact that he had called them filth, rolling off of her shoulders. She could feel the anger of her friends, knowing they were glaring at Draco and his sidekick's backs. The fact that she had caught him looking Harry up, made her feel superior to him. She now had something to hold over his head. Revenge is going to be so sweet and she knew it.

"Uhhh, Mione are you okay?" Ron asked, looking to the manic, grin on her face.

"Sorry, yeah. I'm good," she chuckled, "I was just thinking of something."

The boys nodded to her and shrugged their shoulders; they weren't going to question her anymore. They thought it was best to just leave her be, if she wanted their help she would have come to them.

The Golden Trio sat at the table and made their plates, both Harry and Ron piled them high; Hermione kept hers to a minimum. She couldn't ruin her figure, that would only make her lose her job and she couldn't have that; the money she made, she sent it home to her parents. They were grateful for the money, but inquired where she'd got it from. Her reply was that she sold some things and made money from that, but she knew that it wasn't going to last long; she didn't have much to sell and she wasn't good at coming up with excuses.

After pushing her plate away, her appetite dwindled, she pulled out her homework. She could see where her cheek had been, the ink very non-existent there. She sighed, knowing she had her work cut out for her; starting fresh. Her quill was scratching against the parchment; Harry and Ron asking her a million questions, making her want to snap at both of the boys. Her writing became even more frantic, the pressure she put on the quill, pressing it hard into the parchment. There would be indents there, but right now she didn't care. Her last nerve was about to be snapped and she needed to get this done; this was her homework for her first class, one that wouldn't be with the Gryffindors. It was an advanced Potions class with Snape; though she hated him, he was the best teacher in the subject.

Breakfast ended and Hermione shoved her books back into her back, haphazardly. She knew that some of her essays were going to be crushed, but she could give two rat's tails about it; her teachers would have to deal. Already, her patience was wearing thin and she wasn't going to be able to take any pressure; she felt as if she was going to crack and it was only the second day. There was only so much pressure the teenage body could take, her's feeling the brunt of the pressure. She just wished that everything would be so simple and not so hard, but if only she knew how much harder it would get.


End file.
